


In The Rain

by Asterhythm



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Presented By Asterhythm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, molang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asterhythm/pseuds/Asterhythm
Summary: “How many minutes until the next bus?”“Uh…” Soobin tried to check his phone. “Fourteen.”“That many?” Hueningkai dolphin-screeched, audible across the intersection even in the rain. And it was then that it decided to pour harder.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: First Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888132
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	In The Rain

_ In The Rain  
Genre: Flash Fiction  
Word Count: 973  
Band: TXT  
Ship: Sookai  
Written: July 17, 2020 _

“No, no, no,” Hueningkai said as he watched the skyline. “This wasn’t supposed to happen today! What about my plushies??”

He ducked under the Shinsegae awning, checking his bags to make sure that his new purchases were safe. Sure enough, all three Molang plushies he had just bought were wrapped up in plastic, so if the bag got wet, at least they would be safe. The gifts for his hyungs at the bottom would probably be ruined, though. It wasn’t much, just a new pair of socks that Beomgyu had requested and a new set of hand towels for the dorm.

And he had grabbed a cute little white bunny plush for Soobin. The moment he had seen the rabbit plush, he had known it had to be Soobin’s. It just reminded him of his hyung  _ so much.  _ Whenever Hueningkai had seen things like this, he had always wanted to get them for Soobin, but always felt bad singling out Soobin while around the other members. Now, though, he was shopping on his own, so he could afford to buy it. 

He flipped open his phone and checked the bus schedule as it started to pour down rain. Sure enough, the next bus on this line wouldn’t be here until an hour from now. He would have to wait in the rain for the  _ other  _ bus line, around the corner. Hueningkai sighed, then cursed the skies. He wanted Soobin’s bunny to get home safe and sound, not wet!

He put his bucket hat on, as well as a mask, and stepped out into the rain. The mask soon stuck to his face as the rain poured down, collecting in puddles on the sidewalk. By the time Hueningkai had gotten to the other bus line stop, his bucket hat was soaked through, as well as the Shinsegae paper bag. He didn’t even want to look in the bag right now. He already knew the bunny was wet. 

“I’m sorry, little bunny,” he said as he stood in the rain by the post, only a couple of other people around.

There was a pause, then, “Hueningkai?”

Hueningkai turned. “Soobinnie-hyung? What are you doing out?”

“I bought more ramyeon,” Soobin said. He was wearing a dark hoodie and a mask, but he was also soaked, carrying a plastic bag from e-mart. 

“How many minutes until the next bus?”

“Uh…” Soobin tried to check his phone. “Fourteen.”

“That many?” Hueningkai dolphin-screeched, audible across the intersection even in the rain. And it was then that it decided to pour  _ harder.  _

Soobin’s eyes darted around until he saw an alleyway nearby. “This way!” he yelled, grabbing Hueningkai by the arm and pulling him into the alley. It was a bit drier there, from the way the rain was falling, and the building’s roof hung over the wall just enough that both boys were still wet, but not soaked. 

They both leaned against the wall, pulling off their masks and laughing. Then, Soobin said, “I got you grape juice.”

Hueningkai smiled. “I got you a bunny.”

“What? A real life bunny?”

“No, no, a plushie! Just a little one! Because it reminded me of you…” Hueningkai’s face turned sad. “But it’s probably wet now.”

“Well, it’ll dry off. Just like we will.” Soobin reached over and patted Hueningkai’s cheek. “You are so sweet, my Huenningie. I’m sure it’s so cute!”

“Just like you,” Hueningkai said with a smile, feeling his cheeks get warm. 

Soobin pouted. “Huh, Huenningie, are you getting a cold? Your cheeks look red.”

“No, no, no!” Hueningkai shielded his face with his hands, still carrying his paper bag. “I’m fine, I promise!!”

“Huh, let me check to be sure.” Soobin reached down with the hand that wasn’t carrying his bag and felt Hueningkai’s forehead. “Stand up, Ning-Ning.”

Hueningkai did, standing at Soobin’s height at this point, letting Soobin feel his forehead under his wet bucket hat. The rain was still coming down, and Hueningkai held his breath as Soobin’s fingers lingered longer than he had anticipated.

“Ok,” he finally said, and then Soobin leaned forward, pressing up the brim of Hueningkai’s hat and kissing him on the forehead like he did sometimes. “I think you’re okay --”

Hueningkai didn’t know why, but he went for it. He grabbed at Soobin’s face, tilting his head and kissing him, quickly, their wet lips meeting and parting before his brain could catch up. He pulled away, his eyes locking with Soobin’s, rain still pouring on their heads in the alleyway. 

Soobin paused. “What was that for?”

Hueningkai bricked,  _ hard.  _ “I -- uh -- I mean -- Soobinnie-hyung, I’m sorry, I --”

Soobin laughed. “You’re adorable, Hueningkai. But it’s best not to do that in public, now, is it?”

_ Oh.  _ Hueningkai blushed again. “No, I guess not.”

“You’re so cute, though.” Soobin wrapped a wet arm around Hueningkai and kissed him, quickly but properly. “And I love you. You know that, right?”

“I --” Hueningkai froze. “You  _ love  _ me?!” he asked, trying not to shriek.

Soobin laughed. “Huenningie, I -- I thought you knew. The way that I’m always around you and stuff. How I always make time for you, even more so than the others. I --” And he paused. “The bus! We gotta catch the bus! Can we talk about this later?”

Hueningkai nodded, and they exited the alleyway just in time to see the bus pull up. They whipped on their masks, climbed on, paid their fare, and sat in the back. Hueningkai pulled out Soobin’s bunny, and it was surprisingly dry. Soobin held it in his hands, giving it a quick kiss, mask and all, on the forehead. He glanced over at Hueningkai and closed his eyes in happiness. They couldn’t talk about it now, in public, but Soobin loved Hueningkai’s bunny just like he loved Hueningkai.

And Soobin already knew Hueningkai loved him back. 


End file.
